The tiger and the sacrifice
by ITILY
Summary: Mello is a lonely tiger spirit who longed for companionship. His wish finally came true when he met Near, one of the Sacrificial offering to their Divine Mother. Have they really been brought together by fate? Why is the village in danger? A century year old story unfolds. MXN, rated M, please R&R.


**Prologue**

The forest was oddly silent that day, I thought to myself as I hid from the sun in my cave, my tail lying lethargically on the sandy ground, completely unenthusiastic. Today was going to be boring as usual, I pouted, a low annoyed growl emanating from my throat. Rolling over onto my back, I gazed up at my cave's ceiling, and added another lonely dot to the wall that kept track of how much time had passed for me. Exactly one century…

I felt a lump at the back of my throat, the deep unforgiving sadness that I haven't felt for a while returned. A tear escaped my right eye, I pawed at it, sniffling. I'm so alone…

Why am I alive? I asked for the umpteenth time. What am I? What am I suppose to do? Am I just a wandering soul who's forgotten what he's looking for? I didn't know, there were no one who could offer me answers. I have no parents, no brother, no sister, no friends, no one, and I'm forever trapped in the body of a child.

It is punishment, a little voice inside my head whispered, making me curl into a little ball. Divine punishment from the divine mother. No, I didn't want to believe that, Our Mother was great, she made the flowers bloom, the sun shine, the rain fall, she was full of kindness, she wouldn't be so cruel to me, or at least I hoped I wouldn't have done something so grave that even she wouldn't forgive.

My nostrils flared as I sighed, my emotions making me weak. I rolled over again onto my belly, lying my head on my arm, trying to pass the day by listening to the forest again.

Silence…

Why won't the birds sing today?

I closed my eyes, but kept my ears perked up, somehow in anticipation of something. I sighed again when I heard nothing, getting up and walking over to the entrance of the cave. The sun was furious today, I thought, narrowing my eyes to keep the light from hurting them. When my eyes were adjusted, I looked around, sniffing the air, hoping for any signs of life, and disappointed to find that there was none.

My heart ached, as I looked up at the vast blue fields above me, another tear falling. Please, Great Mother, forgive me for whatever wrong I have done, please at least don't let me be alone for today, I begged.

Nothing…

I understand, I told Mother dejectedly, blinking back tears as I turned to return to my cave, weary from dread. When I turned, I almost leaped out of my fur. There above my cave was something glistening like reflection on water, except it wasn't scattered and shapeless, it was a flower, one I had never seen before with all the colors of the rainbow.

Mother?

The realization hit me and I was about to bow down to the ground when the flower moved and fell from the cave to the floor, landing on my paw. I yelped, stumbling back, shocked that it had touched me, and yet surprised that it didn't feel like anything. The flower continued to move, one step at a time at first, I followed behind tentatively, then suddenly it broke out into a run, sprinting across the jungle like a leopard, it took all my strength to keep up.

My eyes were transfixed as I pursued the light blindly to the edge of the jungle. I was closing in on it. Almost there…I jumped, growling triumphantly as I tried to capture the flower. And poof, it disappeared, then out of nowhere I was now face to face with another tiger. I cocked my head, studying him, then realized he was trapped in the flower. I clawed, trying to get him out and he clawed back. Furrowing my brows, I looked closer and saw that it was me, well not me exactly, but the me that I usually saw in the water.

I looked at it confused, excitement now dying down, allowing me to notice that the ground beneath me was shaking. I gazed down and realized I was stepping on some mushy stuff. Moving my hands and feet, I tested this peculiar soil. With every move, it made a strange noise like some small animal. I sniffed at it curiously. Wow, it smelled like a field of flowers. I felt the urge to taste it, even though I know it might make me sick. My tongue lapped over the surface, and it breathed. A pair of eyes opened and a loud noise came out of nowhere as I fell backwards.

It was alive, my mind screamed, as I watched the creature moving, growing taller than me. I wanted to run but my limbs were different and longer, I looked down, and that loud noise sounded again as I realized I had turned into a monster as well. The soil must've been cursed and now I've become some abominable beast.

"W-who are you? Where's the tiger?" the beast spoke, looking around frantically.

My eyes grew so wide they hurt. I understood him! What's happening?

Two nightly eyes looked down at me, wide and surprise as well, then bizarrely, the beast turned red, I shuffled on my butt backwards, afraid that it might want to make me its lunch. The beast took off a layer of its skin like a snake and started to walk toward me. I froze with fear, begging that my death may be merciful. Closing my eyes, I prepared for the worst.

"Wh-where are your clothes? Why are you naked?" its words came into my ears as I felt something soft on my skin. When I opened my eyes, I was still alive, the beast had given me its skin.

"Who are you? You're not suppose to be here," it said, although it looked like it was happy to see me, which didn't make any sense. "Only sacrifices are allowed here, the elders will be very angry if they knew you sneaked up here," it continued, but I wasn't paying attention, gawking at the star-like flower on its head, wishing it would give me an explanation.

"Are you listening?" Obviously I wasn't, I thought, reaching for the flower. "Don't touch," it backed away. "It's for Our Great Mother."

My ears perked up, "You know Mother?" I cringed, alert at the foreign sound, but quickly realized that it was my own voice.

"Of course, She's the one that looks after us and our crop," it answered. I simply wondered what was 'crop'.

A moment of silence passed and it turned to look at me with what I thought was sadness. "You should go back home, the tiger might come back," it said softly, looking at the ground.

I tilted my head, a little confused, "I'm not afraid of tigers."

It blinked its large dark eyes at me, "You should be, they can eat you."

I pouted, "I'm a tiger and I've never eaten another tiger, that would be weird."

The creature gave me a strange look, that I didn't comprehend and slowly answered, "You're not a tiger…"

"I am too, I've been a tiger for a century now, I have a cave in the jungle," I huffed confidently.

The beast stiffened, its skin changing color again, turning white like the moon. "Those aren't tattoos, are they?" it pointed a finger at me.

"What are ta-toos?" I tested the new word, trying to see what he was pointing at. Was he talking about my stripes? All tigers have stripes don't they?

"Are you a s-spirit?" it whispered, folding itself so that it became smaller.

I frowned, thinking hard, not really sure.

"Are you Divine Mother?" it asked again, this time I had to really strain my ears to hear.

This question was easier. "No, I'm just a tiger," I answered simply.

"But you're not a tiger now…you're a boy," it crossed its arms.

"What's a boy?" I looked at it curiously.

The beast opened its mouth, then closed, no answers again.

"I don't understand, did Divine Mother send you?" it started after a moment.

I thought about it, then realize that that might have been what happened. "I think so, I made a wish, Mother must've granted it."

"A wish? What was that?" it took a step closer.

"So that I won't be alone today," I answered, feeling a little shy.

"Oh…" it looked down, turning red like a rose again. "O-okay then, if that's what Our Great Mother wants, then I'll be happy to oblige," it smiled and suddenly it didn't look like a beast anymore, now it resembled more of a bird, a small white dove perhaps.

"My name's Near, what's your name?" It continued to smile cheerfully.

"Tiger," I answered, thinking it'd be obvious.

An adorable sound came out from the creature and it's smile grew, "No, that's not really a name…um," it put a finger to its lips, I stared at it, suddenly remembering the delicious taste it left in my mouth when I licked its skin, "I guess we'll figure one out for you later…"

"Lets be friends," its hand came forward. I looked at it questioning, going closer to sniff its scent, it still smelt like the most wonderful thing in the world, then instinctively I licked it, the creature quickly pulling away, turning into a cherry. I frowned, wishing I could taste the creature more, it didn't really taste like deer anymore, like when I was still a tiger, now it was just sort of salty and sweet, but I decided I liked it anyways.

"D-Don't do that, it's dirty," it scolded, hugging its hand.

"It's not dirty, it's tasty," I smiled, complimenting.

The creature looked away, its skin reddening once more, I watched it with interest, finding it amazing that its skin could change color so quickly.

"Don't eat me," it mumbled.

"I won't, I like you too much," I reassured, and started walking into the jungle again. "Come on," I ushered.

"Where are we going?" it asked nervously.

"Home."

* * *

Wow, okay, I've gone and done it again, I started another story, this is bad, at this rate, I don't know if I'll ever get anything done, but I just couldn't help myself, this idea suddenly attacked me and wouldn't let me go, I'm still thinking if I should make this M or T for fluff, your thoughts are highly appreciated. Anyways, I hope this was good nonetheless, and hopefully I'll actually complete a story one of these days. Thanks :)


End file.
